Father, May I?
by pathsforme
Summary: Little Morgan asks something of her father.


**Title:** Father, May I  
**Sequel: **Punishment, All Roads Lead to One Destination  
**Beta:** **casiedearestfic**  
**Characters:** Jimmy, Castiel, Morgan (OFC)  
**Series:** Supernatural  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Stays Canon up to 5.10, Future Fic, Daddy!Castiel, original character  
Author: Phalon/Pathsforme  
**Prompt:** #3- Revise  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to Kripke, Morgan Faith belongs to me, and the Consort series concept totally belongs to **shadowglove88**.  
**Summary:** Morgan asks a favor of her dad.

Jimmy Novak, after choosing to be Castiel's vessel again, hadn't regretted the choices that had been made. There was nothing to regret now, the world was safe. His wife and daughter had lived long lives, and for that, he was thankful. He had found nothing wrong with his relationship with Castiel, and never once wanted to rethink or revise the decision to leave. Most especially when he held Morgan in his arms. As per Michael's suggestion, it was Jimmy that cared for the girl. He had been allowed a second chance to be a father, to raise another little girl.

Jimmy now held a sleeping five year old in his arms. Morgan had always been curious, and Jimmy often had to keep a close watch, having to tell Castiel that putting Morgan to sleep as a punishment was not a good idea. After all, it never led the girl from her mistakes. He had learned from the get go that Morgan would never be a girl that enjoyed dolls, for she was the type of child that would climb trees, and play in the mud with the boys. Not once did Jimmy ever want to let Morgan go.

"Daddy?" The doe eyed girl asked, her hair tied up in pigtails. She wore the clothes of a boy, pants with more than five pockets, a black shirt with white writing, and green army jacket. Her feet were nice and warm due to the black shoes she was wearing.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jimmy asked, looking at his daughter, who had brought him the sawed off shot gun. He took it from her hands, and placed in the back of the car.

"When will I get to meet Castiel?" Morgan asked her father. She had heard him mentioned, and that her father was his vessel, but she didn't understand exactly what it meant. It wasn't a possession, she knew, because she had seen her father spill holy water on himself once when they were in the last house before it was attacked.

Jimmy blinked and stared and he could literally sense Cas's amusement in the situation. Morgan hadn't really had the chance to get to know the rebellious angel, though Castiel was the first to hold Morgan, something he wished he had been able to do. While his body had held the girl, it was Castiel who had first had the chance. That was something that he wished could have been revised.

"I wish to speak with her." Castiel told Jimmy from within his psyche.

Jimmy let out a sigh and mentally nodded. It was inevitable, the two would need to meet and speak with one another. "You can speak with him now if you want." He told his daughter.

"Really?" Morgan said excitedly. Nothing was preventing her from being a normal child, after all, except for the fact she was being raised by an angelic vessel. Also the fact she had demon blood in her and she didn't even know it.

There wasn't a reply from Jimmy, but he did close his eyes momentarily. The one who opened them and spoke was different. His voice was deeper if only a bit more raspier, "Hello, Morgan Faith."

Morgan became extremely quiet as she felt the man's gaze sink deep into her bones. Something told her that this man was not the father she knew. "Hi," She said quietly with a little wave.

Castiel could sense her overwhelming apprehension. "It is alright Morgan Faith, I mean you no harm. I have wanted to meet you again for some time." He said, and attempted the approach of sitting on a stand kneel, so to be at the child's eye level.

Morgan tilted her head much like an owl did and asked, "You met me before?" She was a curious child and had no idea she had done a fine imitation of an owl.

The angel chuckled and said, "Yes, when Michael brought you to us, I am the one that you were entrusted to."

Morgan seemed to be taking what he said, letting it run through her mind. "So, you're family then?" She asked. She had heard that family was always the first to hold a baby, and so it made her believe that Castiel, the angel inside her father, was family too.

Castiel looked into the eyes of the child and, for a moment, saw everything he needed to know. He could not, and would not let her be destroyed by the demon blood in her. He did not want to see her cross the line as Sam Winchester had done. She was as much family to him as both Dean and Sam had become, he had watched her grow thus far and likely would continue. "Yes, I am family." Cas said. What he didn't expect was the girl to fling out her arms and hug the man. For a moment he hadn't known what to do.

"Hug her back, Castiel," Jimmy said from inside the mind they shared. And that's exactly what he did.


End file.
